SAHARA
by ariarlert
Summary: Tres príncipes salen de su reino por mandato de su padre con el objetivo de buscar convertirse en hombres de bien y dignos herederos del trono de Endra...Kuroo,Levi y víctor saldrán a buscar aquello que los haga merecedores de ser el heredero pero en su camino pueden encontrarse con tragedias,forjar lazos de amistad y tal vez conocer al ser amado


PROLOGO

En un país lejano de belleza exótica vivía un rey sabio acompañado de sus hijos y esposas. Pero nuestro rey amaba a una sola mujer porque con ella su unión era bendecida por dios mismo, su bella esposa le había dado cinco hijos fuertes y sanos.

El rey amaba su reino y su pueblo lo amaba, la paz reinaba desde los tiempos del padre de su padre, el comercio era próspero y la tierra fértil producía frutos dulces, vides y dátiles resplandecientes como joyas. Más su dicha no era completa pues sus tres hijos mayores peleaban entre sí por la corona que heredarían al morir el monarca

El rey con pena miraba a sus hijos; si esas peleas no cesaban antes de que dios se lo llevase al paraíso su reino amado seria consumido por la desgracia y la desolación, cerró los ojos al imaginar lo que podría suceder, suspiró afligido sentado en su trono. Su esposa bella como la luna y resplandeciente como el sol vio la pena de su amado esposo, se acercó posando su mano en su hombro, el rey al sentir el delicado toque volteo la cabeza encontrándose con la sonrisa más bella de todo su reino

-dime que te aflige esposo mío-con sus manos acaricio la tez morena de su esposo, el tomo sus manos entrelazándolas con las suyas

-¡esposa mía! ¡Reina mía¡ soy tan feliz por todo lo que me has dado-beso sus manos-me diste hijos hermosos y fuertes que son mi orgullo y felicidad más son ellos la causa de mi pesar. Son egoístas, avaros y pelean entre sí por saber quién será mi heredero-hundió la cabeza en el pecho de su esposa

-temo por mi reino al morir, si no dejan de enfrentarse el uno al otro se desatara una guerra civil por el trono y si eso sucede no podre descansar en paz-el rey movía la cabeza al pensar algo asi,el linaje de los AL RASID gobernó por más de mil años Endra

Soberano mío, no temas por tus hijos-con delicadeza tomo el rostro de su esposo y con una sonrisa capaz de calmar a la más temible de las bestias le dijo-esposo mío, tengo la solución a tu dolor ¡manda a llamar a tus hijos de inmediato!

El rey al escuchar el consejo de su amada esposa mando a llamar a todos sus hijos; confiaba en su esposa ella era la consejera más acertada del reino con maestría opinaba sobre los asuntos de gobierno y era muy amada y respetada por la corte y el pueblo, su palabra era ley entre sus hijos

-mi soberano, los príncipes han llegado-un siervo anunciaba así la llegada de los hijos del rey

-hazlos pasar ante mí, Rei-ordeno el rey, las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar seis figuras majestuosas, el siervo se posiciono a la derecha del trono real preparándose para anunciar a los hijos del rey

-¡El príncipe Levi Al Rasid general del ejército real y capitán de los ejércitos del sur!-el mayor de los hijos del rey se quitó el caso que protegía su rostro arrodillándose delante de su padre y soberano. El príncipe tenía una mirada firme y decidida de ojos azul-grisáceos como su padre, piel blanca como las dunas del desierto de Yusuf y cabellos negros como el carbón.

-¡El príncipe Víctor Al-Rasid comandante de los ejércitos del norte! –el nombrado se arrodillo delante del trono. El príncipe tenía el porte majestuoso de su padre, piel blanca como la de su hermano mayor, ojos como el color del cielo y cabello gris como hilos de plata.

-¡El príncipe Kuroo Al-Rasid, comandante de las legiones de celestia ¡-el tercer hijo del rey no compartía parecido físico con ninguno de sus progenitores tenía la piel morena, ojos oscuros y curiosos, cabello negro como la noche. El príncipe poseía la mente aguda e inquisitiva de su progenitor; se arrodillo a la izquierda de su hermano mayor.

-el siervo anuncio la presencia del cuarto hijo del soberano-¡Su majestad el príncipe al Rin Al-Rasid¡-el joven príncipe entro con aire decidido tenia porte de galán con una piel palida,cabellos rojos igual que sus ojos ,sonrisa coqueta con la que enamoraba a las doncellas de palacio; aun era muy joven para pelear en batalla pero no por eso era monos valiente y fuerte entrenaba todos los días para ser el orgullo de sus hermanos y su padre.

-¡Su majestad el príncipe Emir Al-Rasid ¡-en el salón del trono una pequeña figura salió corriendo a los brazos de su padre al ser presentado. Era el menor de los hijos del rey, el pequeño príncipe tenía los cabellos castaños, la piel pálida y los ojos azul oscuro de su madre; el pequeño príncipe era la viva imagen de su padre con los ojos de su amada madre y por esa razón era adorado por sus hermanos, siervos y el rey.

-padre nos mandó a llamar –hablo Levi el mayor de los cinco hijos poniéndose de pie y con él sus hermanos

-así es-el rey sentó en sus piernas a emir al tiempo que tomaba la mano de su esposa-me encuentro preocupado por sus constantes peleas entre ustedes por saber quién será el próximo soberano de Endra y es por ese motivo que tome una decisión

-entonces ya eligió a su sucesor ¿Quién de nosotros será el siguiente rey de Endra padre?

-aun no tome ninguna decisión concerniente al trono de este reino pero es por esa misma razón que los mande a llamar-el rey miro a sus hijos con seriedad, ante sus ojos sus hijos aun eran niños que peleaban por un nuevo juguete, aun no conocían de la vida. Nunca habían salido más allá de los límites de estas tierras, solo Levi su hijo mayor había salido en expediciones fuera de Endra pero aun así su hijo era terco y necio y no aceptaba un NO como respuesta su contraparte era Víctor era el más razonable y amable de sus hijos pero al igual que Levi ambicionaba el trono para mostrar su fuerza sobre lo demás. A Víctor le hacía falta prudencia y autocontrol para poder gobernar y por ultimo Kuroo de los tres era el más astuto, le había demostrado desde pequeño una gran capacidad de liderazgo pero las constantes bromas e irresponsabilidades que cometía lo convertían aun en un muchacho y no en un hombre.

-ustedes aún son jóvenes, no conocen el mundo y es por esa razón que tome una decisión-la tensión era palpable en el salón del trono, los tres príncipes esperaban con ansias las palbras de su progenitor-ustedes tres saldrán fuera de Endra durante dos años y luego regresaran y me mostraran lo que han aprendido y solo así tomare una decisión, si ustedes no aprendieron nada durante esos dos años serán destituidos del derecho al trono de Endra.

-¡A donde iremos ¡!MADRE¡-Víctor gritaba sorprendido por la decisión de su padre, Levi y Kuroo estaban inmóviles por las palabras de su rey

¡PADRE NO PUEDES HABLAR EN SERIO! ¡SOMOS GENERALES DE TUS EJERCITOS, SIN NOSOTROS ENDRA ESTA DESPROTEGIDA!-Levi no aceptaba la decisión tomada por su soberano

¡PADRE, TOMA UNA DECISION Y NOMBRA A TU HEREDERO NO ES NECESARIO TODO ESTO! ¡MADRE, APOYAME!-Kuroo se acercó a su madre para que diera su opinión acerca de la decisión de su rey

¡SUFICIENTE! La decisión ya está tomada, su padre está haciendo lo mejor para ustedes y para Endra-su madre hablo con firmeza a sus hijos-como reina apoyo la decisión de mi rey pero como madre me duele apartarme de ustedes pero es lo mejor para ustedes, se comportan aun como unos muchachos y sé que este viaje les dará lo necesario para convertirse en hombres.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ese día partían a cumplir la orden de su padre partirían en direcciones totalmente distintas a buscar algo que sorprendiera a su padre y los haga merecedores del título de "herederos al trono de Endra"

-adiós hermanos, los volveré a ver dentro de dos años-Levi monto a Altaír y se marchó hacia el norte

-¿Por qué tenía que llevarse a Altaír?-Víctor alistaba la carroza que lo llevaría al puerto de Iris

-alguna vez has podido montar a Altaír, vita –Kuroo ayudaba a su hermano a alistar lo que necesitaría en su viaje-Levi es el único capaz de montar a Altaír y es por ese motivo que es su caballo.

-NO, pero lo hare algún día, ¡ya verás!-termino de subir sus pertenencias a la carroza –Listo, es hora de irme –Víctor se acercó a su madre que acababa de llegar –adiós madre-beso sus manos y la abrazo; se agacho para despedirse de su pequeño hermano – adiós Emir, protege a mama – el pequeño asintió con firmeza, Víctor le dio un pequeño soldado de madera al pequeño que grito de felicidad por su nuevo juguete-adiós Kuroo, te veré dentro de dos años-subió a la carroza y partió

Adiós, yo también te veré dentro de dos años-Kuroo termino de alistarse-adiós madre, te tendré siempre presente, Emir cuida de nuestra madre y del reino-el pequeño sonrió a su hermano sin dejar de jugar con su juguete- ¡Antares, ve!-el caballo soltó un relinchido y partió veloz con su amo en el lomo.

Los tres príncipes partieron a cumplir con su destino dentro de dos años volverían para demostrar su valor ante su soberano y su pueblo.

 _ **Hasta aquí que les parece, me gustaría que dejaran su opinión de con quien empezar a contar su aventura Kuroo, Levi o Víctor y muchas gracias por apoyar….**_ __

 _ **Pd.- si saben en donde aparecen estos nombres Altaír y Antares se ganan un cameo en el próximo capitulo**_ __


End file.
